Galaxy Super Yacht
The Galaxy Super Yacht is a yacht introduced to Grand Theft Auto Online in the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Update, for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC. Description The yacht is a full-sized yacht/cruiser fitted with a range of luxury features, including one or two helipads. The vessels feature a large bridge and 3 individual decks, while medium and high-end yachts also include a jacuzzi and a luxury helicopter. There are a few options which can be chosen by calling the ship's captain using the in game phone, and can be used to gain access to the yacht when it is anchored at a location. The options include: *Calling for the helicopter (if applicable) which spawns on the yacht to be delivered to a location near the anchor point. Costs $1000 *Calling for a boat to be delivered to the shoreline near the anchor point. This will always be the Dinghy. Costs $750 *Requesting your personal vehicle to be delivered to the shoreline so that you can travel from the yacht to the shore and have a car waiting for you. Free of charge. Yachts can be purchased from $6,000,000 in GTA Online. The Yacht cannot be controlled and does not move by itself, but the player can request the captain to move it to another location for $25,000. The ship comes with 2 NPC crew members — the captain and a bartender. The player can select who can access the yacht and its vehicles. The player can also activate the vessel's weapons defense system through the interaction menu and specify who can pass through, but while the system is active the player can not access their personal weapons. The defense system can attack player and NPC aircraft, while also being able to defend against incoming rockets from planes and launchers. Like apartments, the yacht can be set as a spawn point. Essentially, the yacht acts like a floating apartment, although it does not count toward the total properties owned by the player. When entering the location of the yacht or nearing it, the following format of text will appear in the bottom right corner of the screen: of yacht name of yacht ID *For example: Aquarius Yacht Titanic Player999 Models The names of the three models are references to constellations and mythology. The Orion )]] The Orion is the smallest yacht purchasable, for $6,000,000. Comes with: *210ft yacht with timeless exterior styling. *Three beautifully appointed guest rooms with en-suites. *Expansive sun deck for entertaining. *Helipad *Shitzu Tropic *Speedophile Seashark The Pisces )]] The Pisces is the middle-class yacht purchasable, for $7,000,000. Comes with: *210ft yacht with timeless exterior styling. *Three beautifully appointed guest rooms with en-suites. *Expansive sun deck for entertaining. *Two Helipads *Hot Tub *Buckingham Swift *Pegassi Speeder *Nagasaki Dinghy *A pair of Speedophile Seasharks The Aquarius )]] The Aquarius is the largest yacht purchasable, for $8,000,000. Shares the main features of The Pisces but exchanges the small portholes below the accessible decks for larger rectangular windows. Comes with: *210ft yacht with timeless exterior styling. *Three beautifully appointed guest rooms with en-suites. *Expansive sun deck for entertaining. *Two Helipads *Hot Tub *Buckingham SuperVolito Carbon *Nagasaki Dinghy *Lampadati Toro *Four Speedophile Seasharks Modifications Similar to the new apartments, several modifications can be applied to allow the player to create their own yacht. The following apply to all models of the Yacht. Fittings *Chrome Fittings (Included; $100,000 to downgrade) *Gold Fittings (+$750,000) Lighting *Presidential Green (Included; $300,000 to downgrade) *Presidential Blue (+$315,000) *Presidential Rose (+$330,000) *Presidential Gold (+$350,000) *Vivacious Green (+$500,000) *Vivacious Blue (+$525,000) *Vivacious Rose (+$550,000) *Vivacious Gold (+$600,000) Essentially, the main difference between the two types of lighting options is that the Vivacious puts light bars on the exterior of the yacht as well as lighting the interior, whereas the Presidential option only lights the interior. Each of the color options features an additional accent color, this is most visible when looking at the demonstration photos of the lighting when selecting the options when you purchase the yacht. If the player selects the Vivacious Gold lighting for example, the top decks are lit up purple, and there are other places along the yacht which this accent color will feature. Accent colors feature on both Presidential and Vivacious options, however the latter is more vibrant. The following accent colors correspond to the lighting choices: * Green base color - pale orange accent * Blue base color - pale green accent * Rose base color - light blue accent * Gold base color - dark blue/purple accent Color *Pacific - White with blue hull (Included; $100,000 to downgrade) *Nautical - White with blue hull & stripe (+$135,000) *Mariner - White with green hull & stripe (+$170,000) *Merchant - White with red hull & stripe (+$195,000) *Pristine - White (+$220,000) *Azure - White with blue hull & sides (+$300,000) *Uniform - White with black hull & sides (+$315,000) *Ruby - White with red hull & sides (+$340,000) *Mediterranean - White with red hull stripes (+$365,000) *Vintage - Cream/Beige with blue stripe (+$425,000) *Continental - Cream/Beige with gray stripes (+$450,000) *Battleship - Dark gray with cream stripes (+$475,000) *Command - Dark gray with light-gray upper decks (+$495,000) *Classico - White with dark gray upper decks (+$620,000) *Intrepid - Black with red hull stripes (+$635,000) *Voyager - Green with yellow stripes (+$650,000) Based on the colour scheme chosen, the spawned vehicles on the yacht will take on that color scheme as well. Personalize The player is able to select from 46 flags to place on the rear. *Scotland *United States of America *France *Italy *Sweden *Argentina *EU *Finland *Netherlands *Portugal *South Korea *Australia *Germany *Switzerland *Belgium *Turkey *China *Hungary *New Zealand *Puerto Rico *Brazil *Japan *Jamaica *Mexico *Ireland *Croatia *Israel *Nigeria *Slovakia *Spain *Colombia *Austria *Wales *Czech Republic *Liechtenstein *Palestine *South Africa *Canada *United Kingdom *Norway *Russia *England *Denmark *Malta *Poland *Slovenia The player is also able to name their ship up to 20 characters. The default name is "Galaxy Super Yacht". Weapons Several weapons can be found within the interior of the yacht, which can be picked up by the player. These weapons spawn here indefinitely. * Special Carbine * Heavy Sniper * Combat MG * Homing Launcher * Proximity Mines Gallery LuxuryYatch TrailerGTAO.png|Aquarius yacht seen in the trailer. Yacht-GTAO-Screenshot.png|Another view of the Yacht. YachCaptainOptions-GTAO.png|Yacht Captain options. Yacht-GTAO-Rear.jpg|Rear view of the Aquarius Yacht. WhiteSwift-GTAO-OnYacht.jpg|White Swift on Pisces Yacht. LuxuryYatchSide_TrailerGTAO.JPG|Side view of the Yacht, with a SuperVolito Carbon on it. SanAndreas-GTAV-YachtLocations.jpg|All possible yacht locations in GTA Online Video Trivia *It costs $500,000 to downgrade to the Orion and $1,000,000 to downgrade to the Pisces. *Multiple yachts can be in the same area, except they are spread out. There are 12 spots around the map which a yacht can be moved to, and there is a limit of 3 yachts at one time in the same location. This means that there are enough spaces in a single 30 player free roam lobby for every player to have their yacht on the map at the same time. *The player can change the customization of the yacht after they have purchased it at an additional cost, although the prices will be the same as they were when the player first brought the yacht. **In addition, it will also cost $250,000 to rename their yacht, and $25,000 to fit a different flag onto their yacht. *Despite the vessel's size, it doesn't appear to be any staff present other than the Bartender and the Captain, Brendan Darcy. However, there are apparently further occupants according to the Bartender, as she will sometimes comment to the player "The crew are so well trained, you wouldn't even know they were here". *All models feature inaccessible areas, as evidenced by windows not connected to rooms in the cabin. This could be where the crew mentioned above reside. Additionally, there seems to be a large engine room as seen in the Dignity, as these Yacht models share the same removable access hatch by the stern. *Vehicles that come with the yacht purchase will respawn on/with the yacht a few minutes after being destroyed. *In the Jacuzzi, the player will perform unique actions, such as grabbing and drinking from the cups on the outside of the Jacuzzi and resting their arm on the edge of the Jacuzzi. However, in order to do some of these actions, the player needs to be in a specific place in the hot tub. For example, if the player sits in the space directly next to the ash tray, occasionally the player will smoke an already lit cigar. **In addition, should one deign to sit in one of the designated seats in the Jacuzzi, their health would quickly regenerate to full. *The ash trays that appear around the Jacuzzi have "Buckingham Luxor" branding on them, likely because they were reused from the ash trays present in the Luxor Deluxe. *The roof and electronic masts vary between yacht models. The Orion has a mostly flat roof and a tall, vertical mast; the Pisces has short exhaust risers, more anti-aircraft launch tubes, and a sloped mast; and the Aquarius has tall exhaust risers, even more anti-aircraft launch tubes and a short mast attached to an arch. *Despite the number of anti-aircraft launch tubes between yacht models, they all have equal range, firepower, and reloading times. *From the outside, the Aquarius has angled windows on the bridge that eliminate the balcony immediately in front of the bridge and bow-access from the top deck, but when viewed from the inside of the bridge the windows are vertical and the balcony is visible. *When there's someone on a yacht and the owner leaves the session, the yacht will have the name "true" or "false" shown on the back. No-one will be able to use the vehicles that belong to the yacht. When no one is looking at the yacht, it will despawn. In some cases, the defense system will come online, with Brendan warning the player to leave the yacht's vicinity. *When a player moves their yacht, any other players on it will also be moved on the yacht to its new location. *If the player moves their yacht, vehicles left on it that do not belong get left behind. If another player is in the area, the vehicle will simply fall into the sea. *The chair on the right side of the Yacht's bar has unique animations where the player sitting on it will do actions such as head banging, tapping their feet, resting their arm on the chair's head and clapping their hands. *There is an error with the Hot Tub where the player's clothes will not get visibly wet when entering it, however, water can still be seen falling off of them after they have left it. *There is a minor visual glitch that occurs during rainy weather, wherein the ceilings and canopies of the yacht will not block the rain while the player is on the deck, and the rain falls through these surfaces. *Despite not being near land, strippers from the Vanilla Unicorn can still be called to the Yacht. The phone options menu will state "Invite to Your Apartment" however, but if the player is present inside their Yacht, they will buzz the Cabin door there instead. *If a vehicle is driven into the hot tub, it wouldn't get damaged from the water, even if it's fully submerged. *The yacht's anti-air defenses are not able to defend against Merryweather Security's airstrike service. *The yacht, especially the Aquarius, appears to be the same yacht from Max Payne 3's "Sun Tan Oil, Stale Margaritas, and Greed" chapter, which is another Rockstar game. Likely a homage, considering that Max Payne 3 came out in 2012, one year before Grand Theft Auto V. Navigation }} hu:Galaxy Super Yacht pt:Iate ru:Galaxy Super Yacht Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Uncontrollable Vehicles Category:Boats Category:Luxury Boats Category:Ships Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA Online Category:Properties Category:Properties in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals